


【茜言万雨】揪心的玩笑与漫长的白日梦

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC, 非主流青春疼痛文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 我爱你，我总怕见不到你。看着你，我要把全部给你。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【茜言万雨】揪心的玩笑与漫长的白日梦

万茜绞着衣角在楼下等着，细细的腕子上挂着时兴的金属链，链子一荡一荡的，无声地撞上柔软的布料。万茜觉得近看是有点塑料感，但它确实不是。

她在等她女朋友，那姑娘叫张雨绮，她俩在学校旁边一家小酒吧认识的。那会儿万茜的朋友喝得烂醉，趴在桌上，张雨绮就推他，叫他起开，她要擦桌子。万茜当时想，小姑娘年纪不大，脾气不小啊。

她就问她，你多大了，成年了吗就在这里打工。张雨绮瞪她，说成年了，高中毕业了，来这儿勤工俭学的。万茜又问她学校，一问才知道，是自己学妹。她有点儿不好意思，徒添点莫名其妙的责任感似的，又问张雨绮，你喝啤酒吗，我请。

张雨绮当时觉得她和她朋友都有毛病。

但是之后万茜又去，一来二去她就知道了，这个毛病兮兮的学姐叫万茜。她去酒吧也不喝酒，张雨绮没见过她喝，她只在张雨绮下班之后请她喝。后来张雨绮才知道，万茜有点酒精过敏，大部分酒都喝不了。

后来有一回万茜请她吃饭，两个人在路边摊搓着手等老板烤串，一起盯着那架大风扇把白烟吹得四散。当时已经入秋了，怪冷的，张雨绮搓了搓脸，抱怨了一句好冷，万茜就把外套脱给她了。俩人撸串撸到一半，万茜看着张雨绮：“跟我在一起吧？”张雨绮差点就要捏扁手里薄得跟纸似的一次性塑料杯，但是一想，捏了，酒就要泼一手，还是算了。

她就说：“还是算了。”

万茜心想的，这算什么回答。但是她没说话了，两个人就闷头继续吃。最后张雨绮吃得两片唇油亮发红，她豪迈地迈腿去隔壁桌拿了包纸，然后回来斯斯文文叠好一片，抬手擦了嘴。

擦完嘴，她又说：“你等我想一下再说。”

第二天万茜就去找她，问她想好了没有。张雨绮忙得脚打后脑勺，根本没心思搭理她，回了句“好”，就忙自己事去了。

好，那就行。

就这样，万茜也不去酒吧等她了，经常就在她宿舍楼下等。万茜知道自己女朋友长得好看，招人注意，她还知道她拍过广告，是当明星的料。所以每次张雨绮下楼，都有人看她。这回也一样，张雨绮下了楼，扑到她怀里拉她的手，就有人转头看她们。之前万茜叫她跟人解释自己是她姐姐，张雨绮说解释了，可是人家不信。

万茜在回家路上给张雨绮提了两个建议，一个是把工作辞了，另一个是搬来跟她一块儿住。张雨绮像当初答应跟她在一起之前一样，又说要想一下。回到万茜那个出租屋，吃了万茜给她拎回来的晚饭，她说想好了，然后答应了万茜。

申请外宿到搬行李清宿舍花去了不少时间，张雨绮正式住进去的时候已经冬天了，万茜手上的链子都不戴了，嫌掖在毛衣里时不时就容易勾线。

出租屋离学校不算太远，逼仄了些，好在房租不算贵。张雨绮总是一下课就急匆匆往家赶，包在她背上一颠一颠的，文具盒里的笔撞在一起哗啦哗啦响。

万茜觉得她像个小学生。

张雨绮会打包两盒饭带回家，因为大部分时候，万茜和她都没空买菜做饭。万茜的工作时间不太固定，经常很晚才能回来。张雨绮就趴在桌子前边看杂志或者小说边等她，等到上下两片眼皮打架，但是万茜回来的时候，她还是会挣扎着爬起来，去给万茜热饭热菜。

她支着胳膊在微波炉跟前等。微波炉是上一个租客留下来的，外壳上的白漆已经有点剥落了，但是还能用。她们俩一个刚从学校毕业，一个刚入学，两个穷学生，也没那么多讲究，觉着能用就行。张雨绮看着微波炉里橘黄的光，好像能感觉到似有若无的热浪一样，她就又有点迷糊了。困劲上来，什么也抵不住，但在她垂下头的前一秒，万茜揽住她的脖子，把她拽住了，然后她偏过头跟她接吻。

“干嘛呢，困成这样了都？下次太困就别等我了，你睡你的，”万茜揉了揉张雨绮的发顶，“别离那么近，辐射很大的。”

张雨绮点头，但下次还是照旧，只要万茜没回来，再困她都不上床。万茜只好尽量早回，七八点就赶回来，趁张雨绮还清醒着，跟她一起吃晚饭。回来得早，就可以做些别的事情。她俩都喜欢看电影，所以吃完东西就一起看电影。出租屋里有台小破电视，真是省了许多事情，可以不用出门了。她们总会靠在一起喝啤酒抽烟，然后放租来的碟。

什么都看，看爱情片看文艺片看武侠片，也看三级片。去音像店租碟总是万茜去租，因为张雨绮不好意思去。那种片子也总是看不完的，每次万茜都会把烟屁股往床头的烟灰缸里一摁，再关了电视，然后缠着张雨绮要跟她做爱。

张雨绮在床上会变得不太一样，会收敛了性子，比往日里要听话和羞怯很多。万茜并不喜欢把衣服全脱完，张雨绮便也学着，不脱完，可是万茜会把她的衣服下摆撩开来推上去，让她咬着。张雨绮就乖乖咬着，浸了水的眼睛直勾勾看着万茜，小猫似的，柔软易碎。

跟第一次见面时那种感觉完全不一样，万茜以为张雨绮会是那种强势的女孩，但其实她不是的，很多时候万茜觉得她比任何人都神经大条，但是也有很多时候她好像比任何人都敏感脆弱。

做完了就洗洗准备睡，但睡前躺在一起，两个人还会分享今天一天发生的事情。也就是各说各的，万茜工作不顺利，但是她不愿意说，只捡好玩的讲，会轻描淡写提起一些无关紧要的事情。张雨绮倒经常抱怨，讲今天课程如何复杂无聊。万茜就亲亲她，跟她说要好好学习，将来才能得到想要的东西。

两个人都穿着宽松的睡衣，挤在棉被下，拥抱着取暖。张雨绮的手臂清瘦又白，腕子摸起来有些硌人。万茜会握着她的手，搂着她的腰，把她抱在怀里睡。其实万茜更瘦，但是张雨绮总是像猫一样喜欢拱在她身边，两个人就这样在小床上一起沉进梦乡。在梦里，她们可以飞出这间小屋，梦里一切都很辽阔，梦想也全都能实现。

时间过得飞快，夏天很快就来了。老式电扇转起来吱呀吱呀的响，蚊帐支起来也能听到蚊子扰人的嗡嗡声，万茜是做姐姐的，爱照顾人，看张雨绮睡得不安稳，就半夜打个小手电在蚊帐外头拍蚊子。张雨绮有时候会睡眼惺忪地支起身子看着她，然后招呼她：“别打了，喷点花露水就完了，睡吧。”

张雨绮跟家里说，要在上海打工，回不去。好说歹说，争取了一个月，可以跟万茜再待一阵子。上学期间能跟万茜腻在一起的时间其实并不多，她坚持要留在上海，万茜嘴上不说，心里是很开心的。

南方的夏天热得难捱，两个人总是在傍晚斜阳余晖将散时才出门遛弯。跑到小卖部一人买一根便宜冰棍叼在嘴里，冰棍冒着白色的冷气，色素染了满舌头，红红绿绿的，也不在乎。就边走边一起絮絮叨叨，从鸡毛蒜皮的小事讲到广阔无边的理想，直到聒噪的蝉鸣声都变小。

橘红色路灯光下的夜晚空气依然又热又粘稠，于是就在没亮光的地方牵着手偷偷接吻。如果是在公园的小树林里，偶尔也能吹到一点夏夜的凉风。天上月亮的月晕散成一滩，笼着淡淡的鹅黄，朦胧着溶进旁边棉絮似的黯淡的云里，她们都知道明天会有一场倾盆大雨。

雨夜潮湿闷热，没人愿意出门，于是就在家窝着看碟。还是像之前一样，看到一半，万茜就不想看了，转身把张雨绮压在床上亲。她吻她的眼睛，鼻尖顶在她眉骨上，张雨绮嫌痒，胡乱去捉她的手，万茜便把她的手腕往高里抬，举过头顶，凭一只手就钳住她，另一只手仍在作乱。张雨绮便笑她，说她像只龙虾。万茜不作声，亲吻像窗外的雨点一样密集地落下来。

她破开初熟的青涩果实，多汁的软肉流泻出甜蜜的液体。她吮吸并亲吻，然后进入、抽送、撞击，迎接颤栗和痉挛。

-

八月，最热的时候，万茜送张雨绮去车站。两个人站在候车大厅里面，望着对方的脸，看了又看，欲言又止。像所有第一次分离的小情侣一样，悲伤不舍全写在脸上。最后还是张雨绮主动牵了万茜的手，跟她说：“没事儿，我很快就回来了……给你打电话到时候。”

一个月过得其实也挺快的，张雨绮回上海那天，万茜请了假去接她。她给万茜带了条手链，当时挺流行那种玩意的，情侣们都喜欢买，一个上面挂着片钥匙，一个上面挂着把锁。张雨绮把万茜那条旧的给摘了，郑重其事给她戴上了那个挂着小钥匙挂件的手链。

她说，这样咱们就锁一块儿了。万茜点头说好，跟你锁一块儿。

第二学年更繁忙，直到放寒假的时候，她们才有空一起出去玩。两个人合计了一下，都觉得南方又潮又冷没什么意思，所以决定去北方看雪。

就这样，去了北方。两个小姑娘，举着在车站门口买的卷得皱巴巴的地图在北京的胡同巷子里瞎逛，逛得张雨绮直喊脚痛。脚痛归脚痛，一到晚上，张雨绮又精神起来，拉着万茜冲向了酒吧街。但其实她俩看到穿皮衣留长发的北方男生都感到新奇，两个人穿着厚厚的棉服，在酒吧里显得幼稚得要死，完全就是一对傻乎乎的小孩。点了最便宜的酒水，坐下来看台上那些未出名的摇滚乐队在冬夜里燃烧着自己，嘶吼呐喊，连歌词都听不太清楚。张雨绮拽着万茜的袖子，扯着嗓子跟她说话：“咱们出去吧？好闹腾哦，跟咱们之前去的酒吧也差不多啊。”

万茜还挺想继续听的，但是张雨绮坐不住了，她也不强求，就跟着她往外走。万茜喝不了什么酒，刚才只抿了一点点，剩下的都推给张雨绮了。给高分贝的音量轰过耳膜，张雨绮还没怎么觉得醉，推门出去，清静了，反而有点晕乎乎的。天上落下大片大片雪，张雨绮眯着眼睛抬头望，伸手去接雪，冻得直打哆嗦。万茜手忙脚乱把自己的围巾给她围上掖好，然后拉着人的手就赶忙回旅馆，生怕冻着她。

好在北方有暖气，搓搓手感觉解冻了，张雨绮酒也醒了一半，就说：“茜茜你也唱歌。”张雨绮知道万茜唱歌好听，比刚才摇滚乐队主唱唱得还要好。她刚洗完澡，头发湿哒哒的披在肩上，她盘腿坐在床上看万茜，笑得眉眼弯弯的。

万茜叹了口气，拿着毛巾给她擦，边给她揉头发边在她背后唱起歌来。

_我爱你，我总怕见不到你。 ___

____

____

_看着你，我要把全部给你。 ___

____

____

张雨绮想，万茜的声音真好听啊，像树枝上的雪花抖落下来融进泥土里一样温柔。她唱着歌，张雨绮感觉自己好像躺在森林地面上被枝叶罅隙中透过的阳光照得发热的落叶堆里，或是砸进刚下过大雪之后铺了几米厚的软绵雪地上。

但是为什么要唱这么悲伤的歌。

张雨绮想问，话到嘴边却又咽回去。万茜唱完，她笑眯眯转过头，勾着万茜的脖子：“你到时候又做歌手又做演员，会挣好多好多钱的。我也去做演员，咱们都会成为大明星，然后我们就会有更多钱，就可以过上很好的日子。”

万茜笑着亲了亲她，然后说：“你一定会成为大明星的。”

-

后来某一天，万茜抱着吉他在家里乱唱些不成调的句子，不知怎么的，左手腕上的链子突然挂了一下弦。她失神地望过去，想了半天，还是把它解下来了。

张雨绮已经搬走了，这条手链随着她的离开失去了存在的意义。

万茜很为张雨绮高兴，她被很有名的导演选去做女主角了，她之前撺掇万茜去做歌手，公司还真的考虑让万茜往这方面发展。事情好像都很顺利，张雨绮星途坦荡，成了焦点，万茜这边虽然仍不温不火的，但是张雨绮一直在安慰鼓励她。

可是后来张雨绮就开始忙了，大部分时间都回不了家。两个人聚少离多。她就算能回去，也经常是累得倒头就睡，交流次数越来越少，就连做爱时她也不会像以前那样娇嗔又黏人地说情话了。

慢慢的，万茜感觉好像有一根小刺扎在这段关系中，刺得人痒痛，却找不到源头。

万茜恼过，会跟张雨绮吵架，但是话里又能察觉出张雨绮并没有要跟她分开的意思。即便如此，仍然抵不住暗流般翻涌上来的恐惧和不安，万茜没有办法，只能靠已经毫无意义的性爱消解那种情绪。万茜觉得张雨绮曾经是高挂在枝头沐浴着阳光的甜美果实，而现在她只是被卷到岸上后无力地拍打着尾巴的鱼。

某个雷电交加的雨夜，万茜睡不着，看着躺在自己身侧的爱人，她突然意识到，自己不希望张雨绮做濒死的鱼，她希望她能游向大海。她现在能给她的只是一个漂亮的鱼缸，它足够温暖舒适，却禁锢着她。

如果放开手，鱼儿就可以拥有一整片海洋。

她又低头看张雨绮。张雨绮睡得安稳，偶尔还会像小猫一样发出低低的咕噜声，窗外的雨声很大，她没有被影响分毫。

万茜感觉自己脑子很乱。她想到爱，又想到死。最后她甚至有些分不清现实与梦境，但是在这团朦胧的意识里，她还是抓住了重点。她想要放张雨绮走，她希望她自由。

于是她像邀请她同居时那样，给她提了这个建议。张雨绮愣了半天，张了张嘴，万茜以为她要跟自己吵架，但是她没有。最终张雨绮只是叹了口气，像当初答应跟她在一起时候一样，回了句“好”。

张雨绮走的那天，背着个大袋子，拖着一个行李箱，准备离开，走到门口又停下脚步，回头看着万茜。她们没有亲吻，也没有拥抱。张雨绮只说了一句“再见”，万茜听得出她有些哽咽。

万茜没有说话，只是点了点头。

没人说分手，但是她们都知道，到这儿，就算结束了。

-

她们像落叶和雪花一样飘散了，贫穷却快乐的日子一去不复返了。后面就再也没见过面，都斩钉截铁决定切断联系，只是偶尔能从网上看到关于对方的新闻。有正儿八经的新作品宣传，也有花边。都没怎么变，张雨绮还是那么直性子，对一切毫不在乎，恋爱、分手、结婚、离婚，万茜都看在眼里。万茜想，自己始终做不到她那样，自己永远也不会像她那样勇敢和无所畏惧。她还是老样子，把自己保护得很好，一码归一码，除了有新作品会溅起些水花，其他时候销声匿迹，一门心思扑进工作中。

就这样一年一年过去，那些事情早就忘得一干二净了，成家什么的也都经历了。发现没有对方也没什么，过得还算不错。当年以为会记一辈子的对话模糊在过去某个时间点里，早已经想不起来了。

直到接下那档节目，她们再一次见面。

嘈杂的人群让她们想起来，清晨时出租屋楼下来往着买早饭赶公交的人群也是那么吵，把她俩清梦搅醒。万茜会把张雨绮从床里捞出来，催她穿衣洗漱上学。但周末时就好些，如果万茜没工作，两个人就会一起把枕头盖到头上然后继续呼呼大睡。一直睡到中午才起，然后猜拳决定谁去买饭吃，赢的那个就像饥肠辘辘的小动物似的窝在床上等人回家。张雨绮记得总是自己赢的次数比较多，就这样赢过了几个春夏秋冬，躺在床上看万茜穿着衬衫或是裹着冬衣拎快餐回来，拿飘着香味的饭盒在她鼻子跟前荡，然后伸手拉她起来，招呼她吃饭。

这一次见面，只能干巴巴打招呼，报上对方早已在舌尖心口念过千百遍的名字。张雨绮说我们很少见的时候，万茜也只能笑着点头。然后在她需要拥抱时还是觉得，来都来了，自己想要跟在她后面的，那就没有理由在她提出请求的时候不去把她抱进怀里。

结果有第一次就有第二次，淘汰一轮之后看到张雨绮还在，万茜什么也顾不上了，只想抱着她跟她说，你还在就好。

那些尘封的记忆涌上来，张雨绮好像看见了一个狭小的房间，万茜坐在房间里，抱着吉他在唱歌，唱的还是那首《我爱你》。那是她们那间小小的出租屋，那里是只属于她们的，老旧但温暖的乌托邦。

某一晚，张雨绮回到酒店房间，从包里摸出那条挂着锁的手链，看了又看，终于还是给万茜发了信息。

万茜来的时候，连招呼都没打，就把她摁到墙上。熟悉又陌生的吻像雨一样落下来，张雨绮看到，万茜手腕上那条挂着钥匙的手链在灯光下闪过微光。

那天晚上万茜留了下来，埋在张雨绮颈窝里，轻声细语跟她说话。张雨绮又想起以前在出租屋里，路边摊上淘来的磁带在老式录音机里转，两个人抱在一起学着黑白歌舞片里的男女主角转圈跳舞。抱得身上暖烘烘的，跳着跳着，万茜蹭到她颈间，故意用气声跟她说话。吐息间都是暧昧，接着就滚到床上去，亲了又亲，然后抽着烟望着有点发霉掉皮的天花板发呆。

最后万茜先抽完，把张雨绮嘴里的烟夺过去，警告她少抽烟别过肺。张雨绮脾气大得很，跳起来抢，但是被抓进怀里。万茜捞过她夹烟的手指，跟吸什么似的在鼻尖反反复复嗅，然后又亲。

“你记得吗？当时你喜欢亲我的手。”张雨绮问道。

“记得，”万茜瓮声瓮气的，把张雨绮的手从前面捞过来，“现在也一样喜欢。”

万茜还记得，当时她会在心里默默提醒自己，必须得让这个小兔崽子戒烟，不然皮肤都要变差，那她以后还怎么做女明星呢。

她又凑过去，这次她吻了吻她的手心。

张雨绮转过身，看着万茜的手腕，她摸了摸手链上已经磨得圆钝的小钥匙。

“你说，咱们还能锁在一块儿吗？”

-

**END ******

**Author's Note:**

> *歌单
> 
> 揪心的玩笑与漫长的白日梦 - 万能青年旅店
> 
> 关于夜晚和失眠的世界 - 新裤子乐队
> 
> 我爱你 - 新裤子乐队
> 
> 生之响往 - 刺猬乐队
> 
> 南方 - 达达乐队
> 
> FEIFEI RUN - 木马乐队


End file.
